jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Notorious B.I.G
|-| Anime = |ja_kanji = ノトーリアス・ |engname = Notorious Chase |user = Carne |namesake = Weekly Shonen Jump '97 Issue No. 36 (American rapper) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = ∞ |range = ∞ |durability = ∞ |precision = E |potential = A |colors = VentoAureo }} |Notōriasu Biggu}} is the Stand of Carne, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance In its original form, with its user alive; appearing momentarily, Notorious B.I.G seems humanoid. Its right eye is masked and its teeth are bared. Changing upon its user's death, it begins as a small blob-like creature of two short arms and mostly a head of two eyes, again with its right eye covered by a halved piece rising in a peak above its head. Its helmet, shoulder-guards, and arm armor are decorated with stripes and its arms end in what appear to be tiny wheels. After consuming enough matter, Notorious B.I.G undergoes a second transformation into a much larger monster. It becomes big enough to fill up the entire end of a plane's cabin and its arms become two stretchy tentacles. Its pointed helmet now curls over the top of its head and the Stand now possesses a mouth filled with blunt human-like teeth. In both the colored manga and PS2 video game adaptation, Notorious B.I.G is portrayed as being primarily purple, with white and blue striped body parts and yellow eyes. In the anime adaptation, it becomes flesh red. Personality It seems to have an infantile personality, seeking only to devour things to further its growth. After it is dropped into the sea, it occasionally attacks ships sailing by that are faster than the waves. Sailors warn against the nearby area, naming it "Tyrrhenian's stomach". Abilities Notorious B.I.G is one of the few Stands able to exist even after its user's death. Coupled with its ability to grow by absorbing energy, even that of attacks, Notorious B.I.G can be said to be truly invincible. However, as an automated Stand, it can be bypassed. Besides these passive properties, Notorious B.I.G presents several other abilities. Post-Mortem Activation While Notorious B.I.G can be summoned while Carne is alive,Chapter 533, Notorious B.I.G (1) the Stand is said to only activate upon its User's death, more specifically by Carne's grudge. It is one of its main features and gets rid of a potential weakness. Initially, Notorious B.I.G seems to have no body after the death of its user and absorbs matter and energy from an outside source to obtain one.Chapter 534, Notorious B.I.G (2) As a trade-off, it is vulnerable to and will fall apart from mundane damage such as being flung into objectsChapter 538, Notorious B.I.G (6) or getting impaled.Chapter 539, Spice Girl (1) In the end, it was dumped into the ocean as Team Bucciarati was unable to kill it. Energy Absorption Upon activation, Notorious B.I.G slowly infects anyone that has touched the remains of its user and eats away at flesh and energy in order to grow a body; this includes Stand energyVolume 57, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 534 Notorious B.I.G (2) and energy from automated objects like an engine. Through this ability, Notorious B.I.G can grow to a great volume with enough energy, eventually having a size comparable to a jet plane. Its ability to absorb Stand energy makes it immune to Stand attacks and seek Stands in order to feed on them.Chapter 535, Notorious B.I.G (3) Immortality Notorious B.I.G was destroyed several times, only to completely recuperate within seconds; even dropping it from a moving airplane into the ocean had no effect on it whatsoever. Speed Detection Notorious B.I.G is blind but has motion sensing, and automatically attacks the fastest moving object within range. After detecting the fastest object with respect to it, it pursues the object and latches onto it, becoming fast enough to catch up and at one point being able to follow a plane flying at 800kph.Chapter 536, Notorious B.I.G (4) This limits the way Notorious B.I.G can act and one can distract the Stand with various objects like the moving hand of a clock or a motorized seat.Chapter 537, Notorious B.I.G (5) This secures its prison in the ocean, where it mindlessly attacks waves and upcoming boats to no avail.Chapter 540, Spice Girl (2) History Notorious B.I.G was originally the humanoid Stand of Carne, though nothing is known about its abilities then. Carne is sent on a mission to kill Passione's traitors but is immediately killed himself. However, it is eventually revealed that Notorious B.I.G survived after Carne's death and latched onto Giorno's body, only making its presence known well after the plane takes off. Although Giorno succeeds in throwing the Stand outside by cutting off his hands, it quickly catches up to the plane and begins to attack Trish before shifting its focus to Giorno's brooch, which Gold Experience turned into a hand. Trish's attempt to protect Giorno's hand leads to the awakening of her Stand Spice Girl, which allows Trish to impale and seemingly destroy Notorious B.I.G. In actuality, a piece of the immortal Stand entered the engine room and absorbed the energy of the engine, causing it to grow huge. Trish tears the plane apart with Spice Girl, causing the majority of Notorious B.I.G to chase the larger, faster-falling part of the plane into the Tyrrhenian Sea. While a small piece of the Stand is found on Abbacchio's hair, Trish cuts off her own hand to send it into the sea. Notorious B.I.G remains alive and active in the Tyrrhenian Sea, occasionally chasing down and destroying quickly-moving ships; this behavior leads sailors to call it "Tyrrhenian's stomach". Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Notorious B.I.G appears as the enemy faced in Chapters 14 and 15 of Super Story Mode, with the player taking control of Trish. While Trish can, in theory, defeat Notorious B.I.G without reaching the ladybug brooch turning into a hand by Giorno, doing so is a very tedious and difficult process. The Stand will wander the plane aimlessly until something moves. It is then that Notorious B.I.G will leap at whatever has moved and attack it. For Trish, moving in any way shape or form will draw Notorious B.I.G's attention until she stops or is attacked. The Stand only has one move against Trish: It will jump on her head before knocking her all the way to the front of the plane, resetting her progress towards the brooch. If Trish gets to the brooch in the back of the plane, she will awaken her Stand Spice Girl, allowing her to effectively defeat Notorious B.I.G. In Chapter 15, Notorious B.I.G has become gigantic and is slowly advancing to the front of the plane. Trish must attack it in order to set it back and stall it for two minutes. During this level, debris and cargo will fall, and Notorious B.I.G will attack in attempts to push Trish back and gain ground. If Notorious B.I.G gets to the front of the plane and catches Trish, she will be instantly defeated regardless of health level. Secret Factors Chapter 14 # Trish must hit one of the seats and make it recline. This will make Notorious B.I.G attack said seat until it destroys it, allowing Trish to walk (but not run) without being attacked. (Value of 2) # Trish must get to the ladybug brooch. This will activate a cutscene of Spice Girl awakening. From then on, Trish will have her Stand and therefore full moveset available. (Value of 4) # Trish must Stand Shoot one of the seats. Instead of reclining, the seat will soften and will become much more durable, making Notorious B.I.G take longer to destroy it and therefore leave itself vulnerable for a longer period of time. (Value of 2) # Trish must use Spice Girl's pipe attack (Triangle button) on Notorious B.I.G, dealing heavy damage. This is best done while it is distracted by a seat. (Value of 2) Chapter 15 # Trish automatically starts the level with a Secret Factor level of MAX. (Value of 10) Gallery Manga= NotoriousBIG2.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Notorious Profile.png|Stand stats notoriousbigpre.jpg|Notorious B.I.G's first appearance before Carne's death Carne with stand.png|Attacked by Mista as Carne dies N-BIGFingers.PNG|The Stand's first re-manifestation after Carne's death, as finger pieces N-BIGMoreFingers.PNG|The fingers slowly growing and multiplying N-BIGAttacks.jpg|Notorious B.I.G finally attacks, starting with Giorno Giovanna N-BIGStandEating.jpg|Consuming Gold Experience to grow N-BIGEatsSP.PNG|Consuming Sex Pistols N-BIGAttacksNarancia.jpg|Attacking Aerosmith N-BIGTrish.jpg|Attacking Trish after fully forming N-BIGSeat.PNG|Assaulting a reclining seat BigeatingTrishiboot.png|Notorious B.I.G eating Trish's boot SpiceGirlAttacks.jpg|Slowly destroyed by Trish's Stand, Spice Girl N-BIGReallyBIG.jpg|Notorious B.I.G grows immensely after consuming the plane engine N-BIGChasesTrish.jpg|The Stand chases Trish through the plane NotoriousB.I.GDefeat.jpg|Notorious B.I.G is defeated TrishArrivederci.PNG|The last piece of the Stand falls as Trish bids it an "Arrivederci" |-| Anime= NotoriousShot.jpg|Notorious B.I.G first shown, in its humanoid form. NotoriousShot2.jpg|Alongside its former master as he dies. NotoriousFIngers.jpg|The Stand manifests itself as fingers. NotoriousGrass.jpg|Checked for signs of life by Gold Experience. NotoriousArm.jpg|Giorno notices too late that the Stand was already attached to his arm. OriginalBIG.jpg|The writing done by the Stand controlling Giorno's arm. NotoriusChase.jpg|The writing done by the Stand controlling Giorno's arm. NotoriousHand.jpg|Consuming Giorno's hand after being shot off by Mista. GEArmDamage.jpg|Gold Experience's arm mangled by the Stand. NotoriousAerosmith.jpg|Notorious B.I.G latches onto Aerosmith NotoriousTrueForm.jpg|Notorious B.I.G fully manifests itself. TrishNotoriousBIG.jpg|Trish desperately attempting not to attract the Stand's attention. NotoriousBrooch.jpg|Notorious B.I.G moves towards Giorno's brooch. NotoriousBIGStats.jpg|Stand stats. Trish_una.jpg| Notorious B.I.G approaches towards Trish. |-| Other= Giogio13.png|Notorious B.I.G in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Notoriousbig-superactionstatue.PNG|Notorious B.I.G figure that comes with Spice Girl's Super Action Statue Trivia *Araki admits that he created Notorious B.I.G simply as an opponent for Trish to fight and enjoyed drawing Carne more than the Stand itself.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries *The idea of Notorious B.I.G activating after the user dies might be a reference to the Notorious B.I.G album, "Life After Death" *Its parasitic nature, ability to take over bodies, and flesh bending appearance, might be a reference to the Thing of the Movie of the same name. *The anime adaptation changed the romanization of the Stand's name into Notorius B.I.G. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands